Dr. Lynch is rotating through laboratories in the process of selection of a research area. Thus far, he has discussed studies of neutrophil receptor biology with Dr. Ernesto De Nardia, and studies of salivary inhibition of HIV with Dr. James Bergry. The rotations through various laboratories will continue to familiarize Dr. Lynch with ongoing projects in the Department. Once this phase is completed he will begin work on a research projects with a mentor for at least one, and most likely two semesters. This mentor and project could eventually be his final mentor; however, since the relationship between mentor and student is close, we afford both the mentor and the student the opportunity to seek each other out during this first year with a series of laboratory rotations.